Bramblestar or Tigerstar? ~ Appelvacht en Sneeuwkit Hoofdstuk 2
Aurorastaart 'Mag ik medicijnkatleerling zijn?' riep ik uit. Perenneus werd wakker door mijn geschreeuw. 'Kom mee, dan gaan we met de training beginnen,' zei Paarspoel. Ik liep met mijn nieuw mentor naar het medicijnkathol. Paarspoel wees met haar poot naar wat rode bessen. 'Wat is dit?' vroeg ze aan mij. 'Jeneverbes,'probeerde ik. Paarspoel schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee, dat zijn doodsbessen. Die mag je nooit, nooit opeten. Breng ze maar gauw het kamp uit.' Ik knikte. Eerst nam ik nog een kijkje in het krijgershol om te zien of Amberhart al wakker was. Ze sliep nog steeds. Nadat ik de bessen had weggegooid, liet Paarspoel me wat zwarte zaadjes zien. 'Dit zijn papaverzaadjes, en we gebruiken die voor verdoving tegen pijn.' 'Papaverzaadjes tegen de pijn.' murmelde ik zachtjes. Toen liet ze me blaadjes met witte bloemetjes zien. 'Deze moet je fijn kauwen, en dan geef je ze aan je patient. Dit is duizendblad en laat katten braken. Zo kun je gif uit het lichaam van je patient halen.' Ik legde het duizendblad bij de andere kruiden in de wand van het hol neer. Harskit rolde door zijn mosnestje heen. 'Geef hem eens wat kattenkruid, Aurorastaart,' beval Paarspoel. 'Eet dit maar op, Harskit.' fluisterde ik zachtjes tegen de kitten. 'Het is vies,' piepte Harskit. Toen ze het op had gegeten, viel ze in slaap. 'Je wordt een goede medicinkat, Aurorastaart, dat beloof ik,' zei Paarspoel tegen mij. 'Kom je mee? dan ga ik je wat spinnenrag laten zien. die gebruik je om het bloeden te stoppen,' zei Paarspoel terwijl we het kamp uit liepen. Terwijl we spinnenweb zochten vonden we ook nog wat paardenstaart. 'Waar gebruiken we dat voor, Aurorastaart?' Ik dacht na. 'Helpt infecties voorkomen en stopt bloeden,' antwoordde ik. 'Heel goed.'O, kijk, daar is wat spinnenrag.' Ik pakte wat ervan en we gingen terug om kruiden te sorteren. Amberhart Toen Aurorastaart even alleen was ging ik naar haar toe. "Kom, we moeten vertrekken.", siste ik naar Aurorastaart. "Weet je het wel zeker?", vroeg ze. "Ja natuurlijk, we kunnen Tijgerster toch niet in de steek laten? En bovendien, wil jij niet heersen over het woud?", vroeg ik. "Jawel, maar het is zo wreed.", protesteerde ze. "Vind jij het dan niet wreed wat Vuurster deed? Hij zorgde ervoor dat Schruk Tijgerster vermoordde!", zei ik. Aurorastaart dacht even na. Toen rechtte ze haar rug. "Je hebt gelijk! We moeten het doen! Snel, we gaan achter Doodsbessen, die kunnen we in de grote beek doen en dan vanavond op de grote vergadering gaan we naar alle Clans op strooptocht.", zei ze. Ik keek omhoog. "Havikwind, Tijgerster? Is dit goed?", mompelde ik. Havikwind verscheen. "Goed uitgedacht, ik ga met jullie mee.", zei hij. Aurorastaart en ik stonden op slopen vanuit het medicijnhol het kamp uit. "Waar kunnen we Doodsbessen vidnen?", vroeg ik. Aan het veldje bij de Hemeleik. Snel liepen we naar de Hemeleik. We plukten een mondvol bessen. Snel liepen we naar de grote rivier. We dronken wat om het sap weg te doen en dan smeten we de bessen stroomafwaarts, naar de andere Clans. Zo kon de DonderClan nog gewoon water drinken. Toen gingen we gewoon door met onze taken. Toen de katten naar de Grote Vergadering gingen liepen wij alle Clans af. In de RivierClan vonden we 3 kittens, een donkerrode, een beige en een witte met vlekjes. In de SchaduwClan vreemd genoeg maar 2 kittens, allebei helderblauw. In de windClan vonden we vervolgens 4 kittens. Een wit-oranje kitten, een witte met bruine gestreepte vlekken, een blauwgrijze en een beige. In de DonderClan namen we ook een paar kittens mee, een Bruine en een Zwarte. We namen ze mee naar een plek buiten het territorium. Bij een klein bosje gaven we ze een plek in een holle boomstam. "Hallo kittens, vanaf nu zijn jullie onze leerlingen. Jullie zullen onze bevelen opvolgen en ons helpen het woud over te nemen. Vertel ons eerst jullie namen.". De kittens piepten:"Roodkit, Snelkit, Vlekkit, Maankit, Kraaikit, Kwikit, Bruinkit, Zwartkit, Spikkelkit, Blauwkit en Honingkit.". "Oke, jullie zullen hier slapen en blijven. Wij brengen jullie elke dag eten en leiden jullie op dat de beste krijgers van heel het woud.", de kittens juichten bij de gedachte de beste krijgers van het woud te zijn. "Als jullie accepteren al onze bevelen op te volgen dan geven we jullie krijgersnamen.", zei Aurorastaart. Alle kittens stemden in. "Oke, dit worden jullie nieuwe namen: Roodvacht, Snelvacht, Vlekstaart, Maanstreep, Kraaivacht, Kwikstroom, Bruinklauw, Zwartpels, Spikkelvacht, Blauwvacht, en Honingwolk.". De kittens juichden alle namen door elkaar. "Oke, wij gaan nu naar onze Clan, gaan julllie maar slapen. En hou elkaar warm! Morgenochtend komen wij met voedsel.", we liepen het hol uit en deden de uitgang dicht zodat de wind er niet doorheen kon. Net toen we in het kamp waren kwamen de katten terug. "En, hoe was het?", vroeg Aurorastaart aan Paarspoel. "Er zijn doodsbessen aan de rivier gevonden. Veel katten zijn ziek geworden en er zijn al een paar gestorven.", zei ze. "Aurorastaart en ik keken elkaar aan. "Dat is echt er.", zei ik.